


[Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf

by madnads



Series: [Podfic]Werewolf? There Wolf [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Touch Starved Steve Rogers, Werewolf Steve Rogers, a house in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: After the car accident that cost him his arm and the endless rehabilitation that got him his shiny metal Stark Industries replacement, Bucky's happy for a break from people. The house in the forest is peaceful, town's a fair distance away, and he's got no neighbours...except maybe a blue-eyed wolf and possibly a naked guy named Steve.(PS: Steve is the wolf.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Werewolf? There wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772495) by [leveragehunters (Monkeygreen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygreen/pseuds/leveragehunters). 



This is one of my favorite series that I absolutely adore. Leveragehunters is a wonderful writer who has kindly allowed me to podfic this one :) 

If you have tips or suggestions on how I can be better I would love to know!

Update 5/4/17: The wonderful and talented Esaael made a beautiful coverart for my podfic! :D Check out Esaael's tumblr [here](http://esaael.tumblr.com/) and give her lots of love! <3   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149607612@N05/34408789296/)

[Werewolf? There Wolf](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaLVp3bWVaRTFyX28) ~60 minutes (Updated 5/4/17 to add coverart)


End file.
